fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Villager
The Villager is a character class in Fat Princess. It has two health points. Players respawn as the Villager. The Villager is the quickest character at running and carrying objects. The Villager can also slap enemies, so that they drop the objects they are carrying. Doing this contributes to the "Don't Make Me Slap You" trophy. Strategies Cake Carry Villagers are the fastest characters in the game, this means they are the absolute best cake carriers. You can use them in the beginning to get the Princess fat enough so that single players will have a lot of trouble carrying her. Slap Defense If an enemy is in your base trying to take the Princess and you've just spawned, don't bother getting a hat. Just run over to him and give him as many slaps until he drops the Princess. Slap Offense At the beginning of a match, when enemy classes aren't leveled up yet, Villagers can slap resources out of enemy Workers' hands and cash them in for their team. Emergency Kamikaze Let's say the enemy has your Princess 3/4 of the way to their castle - what do you do? Kamikaze. Grab a bomb or a chicken potion run as fast as you can to the Catapult, and try to land right on top of the big group. Throw whatever you are carrying and hope for the best. However, if you know the enemy is going to take a while (let's say a large group from your team is already there) try to 'Voice chat" a Mage to join you. In doing so tell the mage to use his AOE (Area of Effect) Attack to set you on fire. Remember, you're still holding the bomb and it's lit, so charge into the enemy and this will be a better way to kill the princess carrier. Of course, being that you're pressured it's suggested that you use the first example. Suicide-bombing is also useful for defending. For example, an enemy raid is coming to your castle, the doors are already breached and are going onward to your princess. You have a bomb in your hands currently and you are near a torch, about arm's reach away. The blue/red raid picks up your princess and decides to take a run back to base. That's where the villager comes into play. Go into the torch and then ram into the enemy raid. Try to aim yourself right next to the holder of the princess, as if the holder is a warrior or a 6-heart class such as a ninja, you will need to be right next to him/her in order to kill him/her. Rushing At the very beginning of the match in any map, there is a way with the villager to run to the enemy side and steal the princess. After doing so run and jump as much as possible back to your own base. Jumping especially helps against ranged foes such as Rangers. When running to the enemy base, it's also a good idea to press 'select' your map button which displays a map showing where every enemy is as well as the outline of the map. Although this technique can work with a single person, it's suggested that you go with at least another person. 'Strength in numbers is very true in this case'. Also, if you see a lot of enemies coming straight at you, pick up a warrior hat at the enemy base. Yes, you can pick up any hat in the game, be it in your own base or the enemies. If however you do go with another runner pick up a priest hat and start healing your ally by 'targeted healing'. Remember, teamwork is the key, don't go solo and think that you can change the tides of war. Go with at least one other player. Upgrade The Giant could be considered the upgraded villager, despite the villager having no official upgrade. They use their fists to attack, and they can slap items out of enemies' hands. They are, as named, Giants and are massive with 3 times as much health as a villager. They also have additional defense, reducing damage taken to the Giant. Trophies Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures